The Return of Pandora pt. 1
' Narrator': Once upon the the last day of a third aventure, The group of Multi-Universal Amazons known as the F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship aka Finest Friendy Fearless Femme Fatale Fellowship went under cover for their secret mission to battle the dangerouse band of villain, the Acolytes. Kokoro has senses the news from the mysterious warrior. She was ready to help our heroes put an end to reign of terror. Although Pandora died in the hands of the natorious traitor of all. Now the victory aganst Acolytes has cutten short within seven months, the Acolytes assembled once again and summons thier new deciples to their royal society. They will not rest until they see the end of the heroic crisis forever. (Inside the ancient temple.) Dune: So... who the demon to summoned us in this place? Be it you? Slender Man: Hey, don't look at me! I didn't have anything to do with this! Ask her! Ty Lee: Look we brought our new members of the society (to Slender Man) and you know it! Mai: Break it up Ty lee. let Prowler handle this. Prowler: Why thank you. *a-hem* You're here because you are all chosen to be a new Acolytes. That's why y'all have dark powers, Gothic looking faces, dangerous actions, and that's not all. We will take the box of our beloved mother, give it to her, and rule over Multi-Universe. Then we sweep all heroes from other universes beneath our feet. Black Lady: Oh brilliant plan Prowler. Beatrice: I couldn't agree more. Odin: So is it time, new friends? Mai: Close time we have. It's getting dark this time. Wrath: You mean we gonna get our mommy back. Slender Man: Let's see how it works to us. Overlord: Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you! Now I call upon the mother of all evil! Pandora! (Wrath place the victim's corpse inside the cauldron.) All ye gods of the groves, all ye gods of the night, be with us now. Let the Decepticons aid us, Favor us! Renew our savior. Feed flesh and sinew, bone and tooth. (The Cauldron begins to shake and starts leaking blood. It spits a huge ball of fire and produces a green mist that settles over the rotting skeletons.) Overlord: Return our Holy Mother! (Wrath close in for a closer look when suddenly the skeleton spring to life.) Overlord: Arise mother, the gift of life is thine. (Then the RELIQUARY materializes in mid-air before the skeleton. It reaches out, grasps it, and woman resumes her form. Revealing the woman was naked.) Woman: What happened? (looking around) This... this is not the same. How have I get here? Overlord: Please don't get confused mother. Woman: Mother? Mai: We are your children, forming into Acolytes. Ty Lee: Remember that Thrax killed you and let us marooned into Megatron's asylum. That's why we need you again. Woman: What? (Flashback; Pandora fell into the bottomless pit) No! It can't be! Slender Man:Mother, we need you with us, because you a the first woman by the name of Pandora. Regina: We know who you are ! You're the girl who opened the box! Your Pandora! Woman: Pandora? Pandora? ...yes that was my name. Delia York: So you see we gave you your new life. Because we need vengeance on the Fellowship. Pandora: thank you my dears, I wouldn't regret it. What are these creature? Prowler: Wha- oh them! We took in all the new deciples that we wanted. Pandora: Is that so? I never thought of it. (clears her throat.) I was killed by the traitorous freak named Thrax who served his true master. And Kokoro and her friends have defeated you all. This calls for another showdown and getting revenge on her. Who's with me? Black Lady: We're in. Shingen Kishitani: We got work to do. Wrath: (running of to Pandora) Mommy, mommy! (pulling up Pandora's skirt.) C'mon, Come with us, Mommy! Pandora: (grinning) Prepare yourselves, my pets. It's time for our conquest. Odin: So what's your idea, Holy Mother? Pandora: Tonight, we will attack The Heroes hideout. Therefore, we are going to destroy the Multi-Universe. Once and for all... (Fade to the palace throne room) Passion Fruit: Hey guys, May I have your attention, please? I read a newspaper with Gromit. The villains arrived and attack the other worlds. They said that Pandora is their leader of the Acolytes and their on their way to destroy us. We have to stop them. Terra: What? Kokoro said she has defeated the Acolytes! (The crew gasped in fear.) -'Index': Oh No! -'Max': (gasp) No! -'Polka': This can't be happening! -'Gumby': ON NO! -'Pear': Oh! That's terrible! -'Opus the Penguin': Oh dear! Spawn: Are you Nut! They must be stopped once and for all! Strong Bad: Who ever she is.. we'll kill her and put an end of her! Gex: We have to do something! Ezekiel Zick: Come on, Guys! Terra: Hold everything! get the materials ready! Spawn: Squadala!!!! WE"RE OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The CARPET and passengers fly out of the mansion in the desert and off into the distance.) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline